Heal Me Hero
by historycrimegirl
Summary: Includes characters, events and lyrics from Pretty Simple's Criminal Case and Enrique Iglesias's Hero. All rights and copywright apply to events mentioned in cases and lyrics in the song. Amy Young is stressed about the manhunt for Frank and Karen Knight and needs some romantic comfort with her boyfriend, Russell Crane. Set 6 months after the events in A Killer Among Us.
1. Heal Me Hero

_Heal Me Hero_

Amy Young sighed as she stared down the lonely highway leading back to home. Ever since Frank, her former police colleague, was charged with murder and escaped with his ex-wife, Amy had been sent on what felt like a wild goose chase through radiation ridden wastelands. The combined distress of her former friend's fall from grace and his subsequent classification as fugitive was taking its toll as she lost her concentration on the desolate road. However, one glimmer of happiness had emerged in Amy's life since Frank's escape, her romantic partner. Doctor Russell Crane, criminal psychologist and official profiler for the PBPD had reciprocated Amy's previously undeclared feelings in the aftermath of Frank's trial. The familiar stirring in her stomach had returned as the impervious highway wound onwards as memories of their first kiss sprung to the surface. Six eventful months had passed since that equally eventful day, and still Amy was as yet unready and unable to relinquish her stress and tumultuous feelings during the frantic search for her fugitive partner. Worse still, she was still unable to be truly intimate with the man she loved, and present him with the most precious gift any woman could give. Tonight was different though, the urges and the stirrings were stronger, more powerful, the answer to her problems, the light at the end of the tunnel. Flicking up the indicator, the stirring grew stronger as she reached for her phone.

 _Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

 _Would you run and never look back?_

Speed dialing Russell, Amy's heart rate increased as the ringing tones droned on. Suddenly it skipped a beat as his tenor voice sounded softly through the receiver. "Hey uh Russell?" she stuttered nervously, "what is it my porcelain butterfly?" he enquired, sending her to heights previously unreached. "I…I think it's time," she replied. Several painfully anxious moments later, his angelic voice graces her again, "are you sure? I completely understand your hesitation my dear." After hastily attempting to compose herself, she replies "Please Russell, you have no idea what this manhunt is doing to me, I need you to heal me." She hears a sigh, then, "As you wish Amy, I love you," he utters, "I love you too, see you soon." Her heart flutters as she hits the red button and with her fears quelled, she determinedly sets back down the road towards her love. Memories of Frank and his demonic ex-wife suddenly pushed from her mind, the dark Land Rover accelerated down the barren highway as Amy's ever present resolve pushed her to new heights as thoughts of the future and the hope with new memories flourished in Amy's mind. Pulling into the police driveway, Amy hurriedly placed the keys on the front desk as Chief Marquez shouted out "all's well?" Amy quickly turned back and replied "nothing yet Chief, but I'm sure we'll get something!" Thoughts of Chief Marquez and her distress over Frank briefly concerned Amy, but reminding herself that the Chief would not be Chief if she could not handle such emotions quickly set her back on course.

 _Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

 _Would you save my soul tonight?_

As Amy sprinted through the streets to her apartment block, she could hardly contain her excitement and relief as she raced up the stairs. Panting as she approached her door, her frustration increased as she hastily fiddled with her keys with shaking fingers. Then her heart skipped a beat as she heard rustling on the other side of the door. The door opened, and before her stood her Russell, donned in his trademark green shirt and tie, omitting the suspenders, Amy felt a shiver down her spine. Russell chuckled and said "come here my dear," pulling her close and into the room. With his strong hands on her arms, Russell guided Amy to the couch, smiling as he felt little tremors run throughout her body. As she lowered herself onto Russell's lap, Amy let out a broken sigh as she sank into his arms. "Care to disclose your fears little butterfly?" Russell enquired gently. "Where do I begin?" Amy yelled, exasperated, "first is this business with Frank and Karen, and then there's the Chief, if it weren't for you and Ace I don't know what I'd do!" Russell's arms tightened as she sighed and relaxed more. "Relax my sweet, I am here now." Russell's voice combined with his warm arms enveloping her lulled Amy into complete relaxation as she stared absent-mindedly into the apartment. After a long silence, Russell let out a deep breath, waking Amy from relative spacial unconsciousness. "Are we going to discuss your phone call?" he enquired, as Amy's blue eyes flashed with consciousness. "Uh…oh…oh god Russell I'm sorry," she stuttered "I didn't mean to make things awkward between us it's just…oh I've just had such a lousy week!" Russell jerked up, holding her at arm's length and said "Amy…I didn't want to upset you, I completely understand you asking me." After several moments of battling embarrassment with arousal, Amy looked up.

 _Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

 _Would you laugh, oh please tell me this,_

She started endlessly into his deep green eyes as he stared into her blue ones, as the room seemed to heat up. Amy's bright doe eyes looked so beautiful that Russell let out a contented sigh, causing Amy to lose her fears. A strand of golden blonde hair fell down to caress her face, Russell gently pushed it behind her ear, causing the familiar stirring in Amy once again. She leant closer slightly and whispered sweetly "I meant it." With that, Russell pulled Amy into his arms and began kissing her gently. Amy's heart was aflutter as his soft lips caressed hers, lowering her onto the couch as he continued the massage of her lips. Russell climbed on top of her, filling Amy's body with sensations alien to her, which quickly multiplied when Russell's tongue slowly swiped across her bottom lip. Amy let out a moan as she allowed Russell's tongue access to her mouth. Russell was overcome with emotions as he explored Amy's silky cavern. She tasted fresh, like lettuce and olive oil, as he explored her mouth. Slowly, Amy responded to Russell's ministrations and slowly licked his bottom lip. The stirrings became stronger as Russell growled deep and low and lightly sucked on her bottom lip. He slowly ventured downwards towards her neck, kissing and biting as he went, loving the little whimpers Amy made as he ventured further downwards. Suddenly, he clamped down on a sweet spot just above her clavicle, Amy cried out in surprise and pleasure, squirming as Russell focused all his attention on that spot. Slowly, he began rolling her grey tank top further north, she stopped his ministrations, whispering "bedroom," before leaping off the couch and running towards the bedroom, giggling as she went.

 _Now would you die for the one you love?_

 _Hold me in your arms tonight._

Green eyes dark with lust, Russell slowly made his way to the swinging door that hid his voluptuous girlfriend. Slowly taking off his socks, he stopped just in front of the doorway before slowly pushing the door in. The sight that encapsulated his thoughts made him tremble with arousal. Amy, whose slim figure was wrapped in a silky white sheet, had lit two flickering candles, filling the room with rosy scents. He slowly made his way over to Amy, still clad in a grey tank top and jeans, and crawled underneath the covers beside her. "So…" he said "shall we pick this up where we left off?" Amy's heart rate slowly increased as Russell slid his warm hand up the side of her body towards her cheek. Both slowly leant into the kiss as Amy wrapped her arms around Russell's neck as his fingers traced patterns on her abdomen. Making her way up to Russell's ear, she whispered softly "I have a surprise for you," as she gently nibbled on his ear, sending goose bumps down his arms. Russell growled as his hands bunched up the hem of Amy's tank top as he slowly rolled it up Amy's lithe torso, revealing an exquisite red brassiere with black lace trimmings framing Amy's cleavage. "Do you like it?" she enquired nervously, to which Russell replied with a passionate kiss. "I love it my dear, almost as much as I love you. Now lie back, I wish to return your delectable surprise," he said with a charming smile as Amy slowly lowered herself onto the bed. After removing his trademark tie, Russell hastily removed his shirt as Amy watched on in hunger as his chiseled chest was finally revealed to her. Then after a quick kiss to the lips, he turned his attentions to the sweet spot on Amy's neck, prompting squeals and moans out of the blonde haired beauty that lay before him.

 _I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain,_

 _I will stand by your forever, you can take my breath away._

While continuing his ministrations on Amy's collarbone, Russell's hands ventured up to her breasts, rounding to the back to free them from their silky red captivity. The red lingerie fell away, revealing large perfect mounds of milky white flesh, dotted with little pink knolls placed perfectly in the center. Enchanted, Russell leaned forward and gently captured the left pink mound and began to suck gently on Amy's perfect breast, loving the loud moan Amy let loose. Amy's previous fears and worries suddenly vanished as her nipple disappeared inside Russell's mouth as a warm feeling suddenly overtook her. Russell quickly laid his forearm across Amy's collarbone as she moaned and bucked in ecstasy as Russell avidly suckled and nibbled on Amy's swollen nipple. As Amy began to adjust to the sensations, Russell's hand snaked its way downwards to unbutton her jeans, leaving a trail of goose bumps down Amy's stomach as it went. Amy bucked up and cried out once the clasp and the zip were undone, and Russell's fingers worked magic on her already swollen clit. "Oh god…please Russell…" she gasped as he gently discarded her jeans on the adjoining chair and slowly descended down her body to admire the silken red panties to match Amy's exquisite bra now lying alongside her jeans and tank top. "My my this is a most pleasant surprise my dear," Russell whispered seductively, taking pleasure in the blush that spread across Amy's cheeks.

 _Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_

 _Or would you lie, would you run and hide?_

Amy's arousal grew even stronger as Russell slowly pulled down her panties to reveal her shaven, wet opening. As Amy was staring down at Russell's amazed features while gently running his fingers around her clit and weeping pussy, a naughty idea entered her mind. Just as Russell went in for the kill, she cried out "wait!" Russell looked up in concern only to see Amy moving towards him, her blue eyes flashing seductively. "I want you to feel pleasure equal to mine," she whispered as she crawled down Russell's chiseled torso and began to undo his belt. Russell was simultaneously confused and aroused at Amy's request, to which he could only reply "ah…are you sure my love?" he managed to say as Amy's flawless derrière appeared in front of him. "Well that depends, would you rather my butt not be presented to you in such a fashion?" Russell, captivated by the sight which lay front and centre of his torso, was only able to slowly raise his hands to bring Amy closer to his waiting mouth. "I'll take that as a no," she remarked playfully as she began to rub the growing bulge in the suede black office trousers. The rubbing of her clit slowly grew more erratic, until she freed the stiff marble column and tentatively started stroking. Russell's ministrations slowly ceased as Amy heard a guttural cry as she nervously licked the tip. The taste was good, but the nervousness increased as Russell began to shake beneath her.

 _Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

 _I don't care you're here tonight_

"Uh…is everything ok?" she asked nervously, and was answered by a sudden laugh along with "oh yes my little butterfly, more than alright. Please…please keep going?" Amy laughed, her confidence restored, and began licking and sucking Russell's stiff penis with gusto. With every lick and suction applied to his most intimate region, Russell felt as though he was transported to nirvana, perhaps higher. To have his precious girlfriend have her perfect pink lips in an area he never expected them to be sent him to higher heights of pleasure than any other had previously tried to reach. Realizing his beloved needed attention, Russell quickly turned his attentions to the pretty little pink folds obscured by her delectable behind and gently licked the little opening. He was subsequently rewarded by little undulations made by her moans around the head of his ever-growing shaft and increased his licking and suckling on her opening and clit. Kicking off his trousers, Russell then flipped Amy onto her back and flipped around to face her. Looks of alarm quickly disappeared as Russell nuzzled into Amy's neck, stroking her hair. Giggles then turned to sighs as Russell's fingers began rubbing Amy's cavern, as Amy's nails dug into Russell's shoulders as one, then two fingers easily slipped inside. "Oh god Russell, I love you," Amy gasped as Russell found that treasured sweet spot on Amy's neck.

 _I can be your hero baby, I will kiss away the pain,_

 _I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away._

Russell's steady intrusion of Amy's dripping vagina began rising in pace as Amy's sighs of pleasure and begs for more became ever more constant. Amy's nails coursing their way up and down Russell's back sent shivers up his spine, causing his thrusting fingers to increase in speed, to the point where he was throwing his hand inside of the screaming beauty that lay below him. Amy was entranced by the new heights of pleasure Russell was sending her to, increased by the sight of his pulsing bicep, growing ever more formidable with each thrust to her opening. Then to his surprise, Amy suddenly stopped his hand, whispering "I think it's time," as Russell stared down in amazement and arousal before kissing her lips tenderly in response. Reaching over to the bedroom cabinet, Amy held him back. "No need for protection on your part love, I'm on the pill," she laughingly said as Russell playfully lunged back into the bed. "How do you wish to do this my love? This is your special time after all," Russell said with a longing look in his eyes. "Please heal me Russell, cleanse me of all my worries," Amy replied breathlessly, as Russell crept up her body once more. "As you wish my love" Russell whispered as he began kissing her once more. With his hands running up and down her body once more, the stirrings in Amy began to intensify as she tasted her juices on Russell's lips. Similarly for Russell, his scent all over his angel's mouth caused his member to stir up to new heights, as he grasped his penis, guiding it ever closer to Amy's slick opening.

 _Oh, I just want to hold you, I just want to hold you,_

 _Am in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

 _I don't care you're here tonight_

Anticipating the inevitable, Amy wrapped her legs around Russell's hips as Russell rose up from their kiss. Rubbing her clit, Russell watched Amy's beautiful blue eyes widen with arousal as he slowly entered her. When he had slid all the way to the hilt inside of her, both had wild emotions running through their naked bodies. Amy felt the air had been pushed out of her as Russell's thick penis now enveloping every bit of space inside her, with nothing left but tingly pleasure from her loss of virginity. As for Russell, the calm demeanor was now cracking as he struggled to maintain his ever present self-control as Amy's warm wet vagina tightened and relaxed around his member. The urge to thrust wantonly into Amy was strong, but Russell restrained his desires, for fear of hurting the one he loved. As she recovered from her sudden transportation to heaven, Amy was overcome with an urge telling her to get more. As she regained her senses once again, Amy leaned up, whispering "you can thrust now," before gently nibbling on his ear, shocks radiated through Russell as Amy's lips sent shivers down his side as be began to thrust minutely into Amy's body. Amy already began to swoon from the feeling, as electric jolts shot up her spine to her neck, forcing little moans out of her. Loving the effect his ministrations had on Amy, Russell picked up the pace, listening to the amazing sounds of wetness as his shaft slid in and out of Amy's opening.

 _I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain,_

 _I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away._

Amy felt as though it was the 4th of July, as fireworks inhabited her mind and body as Russell's thrusts became evermore persistent. As Russell watched his beloved Amy slip into a pleasure induced stupor, a mischievous smile came across his face as he slowly slid his fingers down to Amy's clit and began to massage it with gusto. Amy's sea blue eyes snapped open as a loud moan escaped her perfect pink lips, red from kissing, as Russell's fingers caused spasms throughout her lower body as she screamed out "harder! Harder!" Amy's words hit right in Russell's soul as he began to kiss her fervently while increasing his speed, capturing Amy's squeals and moans of pleasure in his mouth. After only a few moments, Amy was clawing ferociously at Russell's back as his finger and penis was pumping the breath out of her. Amy felt faint with the growing pleasure that multiplied with every thrust that entered her most private area, holding on for dear life to his shoulders and hips as Russell's calm demeanor began to slip. "Oh god…Russell...what's… what's happening to me?" she gasped as a euphoric wave of pleasure washed over her. Soon after the wave settled, she heard "well done my love…let…let me join you" Russell panted as his porcelain white skin grew red with arousal as he suddenly pulled out. Groaning like a wild animal, a surge of white liquid exploded out of Russell onto Amy's six pack.

 _I can be your hero baby! I can kiss away the pain!_

 _I will stand by you forever! You can take my breath away._

Amy lovingly stroked Russell's sweat drenched locks as he rested his forehead against hers. "Huh…oh dear…I seem to have made a bit of a mess…" he laughingly huffed out as the wave gradually rolled over him. "Oh darling, I thought the aim was further north," Amy giggled as Russell reached for the wet cloth prepared earlier. As he wiped Amy's impeccable stomach clean of his cream, Russell looked lovingly into Amy's eyes. "I never would have lasted my love, you take my breath away," he said with adoring eyes, as Amy's brimmed up with salty tears. Russell immediately resumed his place beside her as tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. "My darling, whatever is wrong?" Russell asked, concerned for Amy's wellbeing after such a pivotal event. "Oh…its nothing wrong love, I'm just so happy," Amy replied, smiling as she wiped away her tears, "you have healed me." Russell's poker face broke away as he saw the loving look on Amy's face, embracing her tightly, as if to never let her go. "Thank you my love, for trusting me enough to provide you this comfort," Russell whispered as Amy snuggled into his chest. Looking down into Amy's eyes, Russell's heart swelled as Amy uttered "you're my hero," as she caressed his cheek. Russell, fearing tears himself, carefully placed Amy down on the bedspread and began to kiss her, sensually and intimately, swallowing Amy's sighs and moans once more, before shielding her soft body with his arms once more, falling into sleep in comfort with the woman he loved.

 _You can take my breath away,_

 _You can take my breath away,_

 _I can be your hero…_


	2. Blissful Awakenings

Blissful awakenings

As light peered through the semi-closed blinds, Amy Young stirred in Russell Crane's arms as she slowly woke from sleep. Consciousness gradually coming to Amy, she slowly took in her surroundings. Light slowly creeping into the room through the window and door, discarded clothes and a wet cloth on the adjoining dressing table and chair. To top all of this however, were the strong warm arms wrapped around her bare chest and abdomen. The soft wispy breaths that blew her baby hairs across her face. The bare chest that was pressed tightly to Amy's back. Amy sighed as she snuggled more into Russell's naked body as memories of the previous night came flooding back. Never in her life had she felt more relaxed or more free than when she relinquished her virginity to the man she loved. Russell groaned in his sleep and snuggled into Amy's naked back as Amy suddenly became aware of the current state he was in. Pressing into her backside, Russell's persistent erection set the stirrings in Amy's stomach off as they had done the night before, causing Amy's heart rate to slowly rise. Gradually, a sensual and erotic idea entered Amy's mind as a mischievous smile slowly crossed her face. Slowly sliding out of Russell's arms, Amy made her way down and under the covers.

Leaving some part of the duvet exposed to the light, Amy slowly wrapped her hand around Russell's penis, hearing his breathing become deeper. As she slowly licked the head and traced her tongue around the hole at the top, she noticed no change in Russell's breathing patterns. Smiling, she slowly enveloped the head of Russell's erection and began sucking slowly. Still detecting no change, Amy increased her suction, beginning to move her head in circular motions. Hearing Russell's breaths quicken, Amy slowly moved her hand up to fumble with Russell's nipple before hearing a fully-fledged moan of pleasure. Moving down to Russell's fleshy marbles, Amy felt the covers lift as Russell's green eyes, darkened with lust, met her blue eyes glittering with mischief. "Well this is certainly a surprise" Russell whispered hazily as Amy's mischievous smile returned before taking one testicle into her mouth. Russell's wavy blond hair fell in ringlets down to the pillow as he tipped his head back in pleasure. Amy noted the taste difference, as before Russell tasted tangy, whereas now very little taste entered her mouth. Russell was transported to higher heights of pleasure as Amy continued her ministrations, lightly pushing on her shoulders to stop. Amy looked up at him in confusion, his penis still enveloped by her pretty pink lips, as Russell brought her above the covers towards him.

Taking Amy into his arms, his erection still wet between her smooth legs, Russell began running his hand up and down Amy's soft arm, his penis stirring as her smooth perfect breasts pressed against his side with every labored breath she took. "Russell, wh…" Amy began before she was cut off by Russell's silken lips pressed against hers. Russell's arousal grew, tasting himself on Amy's perfect lips and, in search of more, nibbled gently on Amy's lower lip to gain entry. Amy, now schooled in the ways of sensuality, immediately understood, letting Russell's slippery tongue make its way into her soft mouth. Russell, overwhelmed by urges culminated in his upper thighs, moaned as he sought out every hint of his essence inside Amy's mouth. After Russell pulled away, a breathless Amy then finished what she was saying, "Why did you stop me?" she asked, her blue eyes staring up at him dolefully as gentle joy crossed Russell's features. "It's not because I did not enjoy your…proclivities, it's just I want to provide you with the same pleasure my sweet," Russell replied in a debonair tone as he ripped the covers which shielded his girlfriend's breathtaking body from him, causing Amy to shudder with arousal. Green eyes darkening with lust, Amy watched as Russell slowly cascaded down her body, to where her most pleasurable region awaited his attentions.

Deciding to take the same approach as the previous night, Russell slowly and lovingly licked her clit up and then down. Tracing around the little mound, Russell then lightly sucked on it, sending electric bolts up through Amy's body as she grabbed onto the pillows in arousal. Russell, smiling due to the effect of his ministrations on Amy continued, gradually increasing his licking pace. Amy felt faint, drugged by the forbidden pleasures previously unknown to her, began to buck her hips wildly, desperate for her lover's sinful desires once more. Russell, more than happy to oblige, began to lightly massage Amy's swollen opening while increasing the suction and tongue speed on her clit. As Amy's moans got louder, Russell stopped his ministrations, causing Amy to look down on her lover in despondency. Using the subsequent eye contact, Russell watched with amazement as Amy's eyes and mouth widened with arousal and pleasure as he slowly moved his middle finger in and out of her opening. Increasing his pace, Russell watched in wonder as Amy fell apart, gripping anything within arm's reach as her voluptuous breasts rose and fell as her breathing increased with arousal. Entranced, he slid his arm to grasp her left bosom as she looked back down. When he was satisfied that she was ready, Russell slid back up to kiss Amy and she gripped him hard as he wound his arms behind her.

Amy, still euphoric after such erotic foreplay, flipped Russell onto his bed as she continued their hard make out session. While Russell was distracted, Amy began to gently massage his penis, holding his head while kissing, swallowing his fast pants of arousal. Breaking from the kiss, Amy looked down on Russell, slowly rolling onto his erection, looking on in pleasure as Russell's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Russell's blissful reaction and his blond hair spread out was so stimulating to Amy that she began to rock back and forth at a moderate pace. Russell's eyes were still closed as Amy increased her speed, hitting the right spot, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Russell, brought back to consciousness by Amy's cry, looked on in wonder as Amy's head tipped back, golden locks swaying gently, matching Amy's movements. Looking back down, Amy saw Russell's porcelain features flushed with pink, running her hand gently down his chiseled abdomen. Russell, suddenly spurred into action, moved up to greet Amy, kissing her passionately before flipping them both over. Running his hands up and down the sides of her body, Russell attacked Amy's lips while grinding against her tender clit. Amy's muffled moans and cries of pleasure were once again muffled by Russell's sweet tasting lips.

Russell, breaking the kiss, looked into Amy's now flushed face, eyes alive with pleasure. "I have a proposition to put to you my dear," Russell said gently while stroking Amy's hair away from her face. Amy after searching Russell's face for any indications for what he was referring to, nodded after some moments of personal deliberation. Russell leaning down, whispered "May I dominate you Amy?" into her ear, then looked to Amy for signs of anxiety, instead saw a smile of eagerness spread across her face. Rolling over, Amy then placed herself on her hands and knees, preparing for Russell's penis to enter her eager vagina. Russell, entranced by the sight that lay before him, quickly rammed himself into Amy. Amy, surprised by the sudden intrusion, wailed in arousal as Russell's assault of her fervent opening began. Amy cries of pleasure and the slapping sounds, becoming ever more frequent with his increased pace, sent Russell to higher heights of pleasure than he had ever experienced. Amy's arms and legs sank ever lower, as she gradually lost control of her body as her orgasm drew ever near. In an effort to please Amy, Russell reached down and began to massage her clit once more. It didn't take long before Russell's member was gripped tightly by Amy's opening as a high pitched wail escaped her perfect pink lips.

Russell's thrusts soon became more erratic as Amy lost all feeling in her lower body, as her special spot continued to be hit by Russell. As Amy's inner walls continued to pulse around his penis, Russell's orgasm became ever closer. Finally, Amy looked back at Russell, face full of arousal and exhaustion finally sent Russell over the edge. As Russell pulled out, he let out a guttural cry as he doused Amy's backside with his cream. Amy reached over to the bedside table for the recently used cloth as Russell continued to pant and bask in the aftermath of his orgasm. Suddenly stirred back to reality by Amy nudging the cloth into his hand. As he cleaned Amy's back, he laughingly remarked to her, "Thank you for the lovely awakening my dear, but if we keep up like this, I fear we may not be able to stop!" As Russell's soft laughter continued, Amy flopped back on the bed, looking at him with adoration. "So what? I don't want it to ever stop, I never want this to end Russell, I love you," Amy promised, admiration making her blue eyes twinkle with love. Russell, his chiseled features softened by such a declaration, kissed Amy softly, yet full of fervor, as if making a promise of his love to Amy. "Thank you for your honesty my love," he said softly, kissing her forehead, "but I'm afraid I am in desperate need of cleansing." Russell extended his hand to take Amy's smaller one, as he softly enquired, "care to join me in the shower my love?" Amy's mischievous smile returned as she scampered in the direction of the bathroom while holding Russell's hand.


	3. Morning Showers

Morning Showers

Opening the door, Russell led his beautiful girlfriend into the bathroom. Turning to Amy, he gently kissed her cheek before whispering, "Could you fetch some towels my love? They're just on the middle shelf there," Amy, smiling seductively before heading back to the cabinet. Russell walked over to the shower and as he started the water, he took a moment to admire Amy's smooth calves flexing as she reached for the towels. As she returned, Russell couldn't help but admire her body, with her flat stomach, milky white leading down to her shaven privates. "You are so beautiful Amy Young," he said earnestly as a light blush crept across her face, "I can't believe you're mine," he said softly before kissing her lightly. Grabbing the towels, he flung them over the shower door before leading Amy inside. Before stepping inside himself, Russell found himself captivated by the sight of his girlfriend, her blonde hair and voluptuous body shining under the water. Amy, enjoying the water, was completely oblivious to Russell's state of arousal. She soon found herself missing him, calling out to him as he fiddled with something on the washbasin. Briefly staring at his perfect behind, her blue eyes widened with curiosity as she heard Russell say, in an aroused tone, "I have a surprise for you," as brought over two handle-like objects.

"What are they?" Amy enquired in an innocent tone as Russell's eyes rolled back in pleasure as the warm water hit his shoulder. "Wouldn't you like to know," Russell said in a sensual tone as he began to passionately kiss Amy's perfect pink lips. As Amy was distracted, Russell reached his hands, still holding the handles, and stuck them to the back wall of the shower. As Russell broke the kiss, he tapped Amy's shoulder and turned her around to see his masterpiece. Amy, still confused as to their purpose, turned back around, her blue eyes looking up in misperception at her boyfriend. Russell, aiming the jets at the wall so Amy would not get cold, moved Amy back, telling her "hold onto them my dear." Amy, obeying gripped onto them tightly as Russell began to kiss her once more. Increasing the intensity, Russell swiped his tongue along Amy's bottom lip, subsequently gaining access to her soft mouth. As Amy was preoccupied with Russell's mouth making soft motions in her mouth, Russell took advantage of her distracted nature to reach down and rub her clit.

Amy, surprised by the sudden assault on her privates, wailed loudly, gripping onto the handles even harder. Russell, pleased with his efforts, then ventured downwards, still rubbing her clit, down to her swollen nipples. Admiring the shape and size of her perfect breasts, Russell began to suck slowly, decreasing his rubbing of Amy's clit, filling her with sensations. Russell then brought his other hand up to caress her other breast as his suckling of her increased. Amy, now completely dripping wet, was hanging onto the handles for dear life as Russell gently rolled her nipple around with his teeth before rising back up to meet Amy. "Did you enjoy that my dear?" he asked gently, looking into Amy's flushed and wet face. The goose bumps on her body and the rapid rising and falling of her breasts was answer enough and before long, Russell began his venture downwards towards Amy's wet and swollen pussy. As Amy gradually came to her senses, she felt Russell's hot breath on her clit. Preparing herself for the inevitable, Amy braced herself as Russell went in.

Russell began slowly at first, massaging her clit while licking her outer labia, making Amy shudder with pleasure. Gaining in confidence, Russell used the tip of his tongue to barely lick her opening. Amy, caught off guard by such a maneuver, inhaled sharply as Russell's boldness grew, licking her hole with earnest. Letting go of one of the handles, Amy placed her hand on Russell's now matted wet hair, forcing his mouth closer to her opening. Pleased with her eagerness, Russell moaned as his tongue entered her gushing opening a little. Amy, now overwhelmed with sensations, sighed in relief as Russell made his way back up, licking her juices like a man who found water in the desert. As Russell leaned in, he whispered in her ear, "Hold onto that handle my dear, your surprise is not yet over." Amy shuddered with arousal as she placed her hand back on the handle as Russell wrapped her legs around his waist. Amy's head lulled gently back as Russell slowly entered her, thrusting minutely at first, so to retain his balance on the slippery floor. "Please…oh Russell," Amy sighed, releasing a deep groan from Russell, causing him to thrust harder and harder. Amy, going numb with every thrust into her intimate region, began to see stars as her sky blue eyes rolled back, screwed shut as she rode through her orgasm.

Russell, entranced as Amy began to recover from her orgasm, slowly placed her legs back down on the ground. "My love, I take it that you enjoy your present?" he asked innocently, with a cheeky smile spreading across his face. Amy, now fully recovered, looked ravishingly at Russell before pouncing at him, capturing his lips in a passionate embrace. Russell was surprised by the sudden show of affection and went willingly with Amy passionately kissing him. As they broke away, both took a deep breath as Amy whispered seductively into Russell's ear, "thank you for my surprise, I'd like to give you one back," as she suddenly dropped to her knees and began sucking on Russell's erection with earnest. Amy's sudden attention to Russell's member caught him completely off guard and he had to reach over to the handles, gripping on for dear life. Amy, turned on by tasting her juices on Russell's penis, increased her suction, moving her head in circular motions as she went. Soon, it was Russell's turn to see stars as he let out a guttural cry as his fluids raced down Amy's throat. When Russell opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Amy smiling jubilantly, a trickle of semen escaping through the side of her pretty pink lips. Russell, smiling as he wiped it away turned off the water, deeming them both cleansed as he kissed Amy once more.


	4. Police Shower Rendezvous

Police shower rendezvous

After a long day at work, Amy and Nat finished their workout in the police gym before making their way to the showers. Since there was only cubicle with working hot water, Nat and Amy had to take turns with their showers, only having short ones so the other had hot water left. Feeling generous today, Nat let Amy go first, calling out as Amy flung her towel over, "I'll just be with Chief Marquez, no more than 15 minutes ok?" Amy, registering what she said as Nat made her way out, yelled out "Ok!" before starting the water. Shedding her clothes on the bench near the door, Amy walked into the cubicle, sighing as the hot water drenched her. After their last rendezvous, Amy immediately thought of Russell and his glowing body drenched in the water, and began to caress herself, reminiscing Russell's touch. Sliding her tender fingers down to her puckered opening, she began sliding them in and out, feeling pleasure but also disappointment at the minimal viscosity of them, as thoughts of Russell sliding in and out made her want more. Rubbing her nipple while sliding her fingers in and out, Amy's blue eyes opened and shut as her arousal grew. Her knees grew weaker as her orgasm neared and Amy found it harder to keep up the pace of her fingers. "If only I had Russell's strength," she thought to herself as the thought of Russell's pulsing bicep and rigid fingers sent waves of pleasure to her most intimate region. As the thrusts grew more erratic, Amy's blue eyes looked up to the ceiling in an effort to conceal the little moans and squeaks that came out of her, until she could stop no longer, causing a little wail to escape her lips.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom slammed open, jolting Amy out of her pleasurable stupor and back to reality, filling her with anxiety at the thought of Nat hearing her cries of pleasure. Amy's heart was beating harder than ever before, as she heard footsteps resonating across the stone floor. She could hear breathing increasing as the person made their way closer. Deciding to cover her tracks, she called out "Has it been 15 minutes Nat? Sorry I'll get out," she said as she turned the water off and began to towel-dry her naked body. "But why would you do that? We both were having so much fun," came the reply, from a relatively high voice, but unmistakably male. Amy breath hitched as the man knocked gently on the door and, as Amy unlocked it, her heart skipped a beat as she saw Russell standing there, his signature suave smile on his face. As he entered the cubicle, Russell's erection grew as the sight of Amy, barely covered by a simple white towel and gave her a friendly smile, making the junior officer's initial anxiety disappear. "I must say my dear, I was rather surprised to hear my innocent angel pleasuring herself, in the police bathrooms!" he said seductively as a blush crept across Amy's face. "I must have had quite an impact, I am honored," he said before slamming his lips on to her pink ones. Amy sighed with arousal as Russell swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, instantly opening her mouth to his tongue. Russell was transported to sexual nirvana once more as Amy soft tongue began to combat his own, he then backed her against the wall so he could control her now shaking legs as he placed a hand on her neck.

Amy lost track of time as Russell's warm hand sent goose bumps down her side as it moved from her neck to her shoulder. Feeling daring, Amy dropped that towel as she held onto Russell's forearms as he ravaged her mouth. Russell, completely oblivious to his girlfriend's current state of dress, began backing her into the shower, turning on the hot water as he stepped away. "Thanks Russell," Amy said cheekily as she turned her back to him, giving him a front seat view to her delectable behind. Russell slowly took off his shirt, tie and suspenders as he slowly moved forward, taking advantage of Amy's distracted nature. While her back was still turned, Russell plunged his mouth into Amy's behind, licking and sucking her puckered hole. Amy, surprised by the sudden assault on her ass, nearly lost her footing as she wailed with arousal as Russell continued his ministrations. Gaining her confidence once again, Amy turned around, pulling Russell up to kiss him passionately once more. Surprised by her dominating nature, Russell willingly played along, allowing Amy's hands to run up and down his bare torso. Russell gasped as her lips moved from his lips to his neck, licking and biting as her lithe hand ran up and down his ever growing bulge. Stepping into the stream, Russell allowed his suede black trousers to become slightly damp as Amy continued her ministrations. Soon, Russell's legs became limp from the pleasure as Amy began to massage and grip the bulge in his pants and soon found a special spot above his collarbone which made him shudder with pleasure. Amy, feeling the little tremors that resonated throughout Russell's body, continued to suck harder on Russell's neck and rubbed his ever-growing erection with gusto. After the buildup to his orgasm increased, Russell managed to find some sense and, reaching down to Amy's privates, began massaging her clit gently. Amy felt this and, her confidence boosted, sent Russell over the edge, covering his mouth with her lips as she swallowed his moans.

As Russell's breaths became less hurried, Amy turned off the water and stepped out of the cubicle, towards her discarded towel and clothes. As she dried herself down, she offered the towel to Russell, still slumped against the back wall, trying to recover from his orgasm. Russell, barely registering the offer, turned it down, as Amy dressed herself in her uniform in confusion. "Why not?" she asked, seeing that Russell had regained his decorum, "I have a spare pair of trousers in my office, I had a hunch something like this may happen" he answered, with a cheeky grin on his face. "But you'll need to dry your hair and chest if this will remain our secret," Amy said cleverly, putting on her underwear and bra, handing him the towel. Admitting defeat, Russell reluctantly towel dried his blonde locks and chest as he walked over to where his discarded clothes lay. No sooner had they put their clothes on, they heard the door open then close. "Sorry Amy, the talk with Andrea went for longer than I thought, how was your shower?" a sweaty Nat yelled out as she walked towards the shower, seeing both Russell and Amy standing there. Laughing, she remarked, "I should have known, I wondered where you were Russell, I ducked into your office to talk about the apartment next door but you weren't there." Amy, smiling in disbelief, said to Nat, "You're not mad? About…this?" referring to Russell's presence. Nat smiled and laughingly said "nah I know what the first few months of a relationship feels like, I just hope this isn't a routine thing," before stepping into the shower and dropping her towel where Amy's and Russell's clothes had been. "Thanks Nat, you're the best. And I'm sure I left you some hot water!" Amy said as she and Russell left the bathroom, leaving Nat laughing as she started the water.


	5. Night of Nights

Night of nights

Amy stared into the mirror, her white dress flowing around her as she stared into her face reflected back at her. Nat had done her makeup as perfectly as she always did, but now all she saw was worry and tears threatening to spill. Around her Nat fixed her veil as Molly prepared the bouquet on the adjacent table, light seeping through the white curtains. Yes it was her wedding day, the day she'd dreamed of since she was a little girl, the day she could embrace her femininity and beauty as she glided down the aisle to face her fiancé and the rest of her life with glee. Yet now all she was filled with was worry, uncertainty and panic, her blue eyes glassy eyes accentuated by her makeup. Distracted by Nat's finishing up on her veil, she uttered nervously, "H…hey Nat?" causing the dark haired girl to look into her reflection. Seeing Amy's distress, the new Chief turned her round before hugging her, saying "What's up Amy? Why are you sad?" as she broke the hug. Amy choked on her words, struggling to hold her tears at bay, "I…I don't…" she said as her blue eyes darted back and forth as Nat held her at arms' length, nodding in understanding. "Don't worry this is normal, it's gonna be ok, there is no need to be frightened," she said in a compassionate tone as Amy struggled to regain her senses. "But…but there's so many…" Amy tried to say before Nat hushed her gently, continuing, "Everyone out there loves you Amy, one more so than the rest, and wants the best for you. They're the best audience you will ever face in your life, because they're here for you." Nat smiled at Amy as she smiled back confidently. Grabbing her black blazer, Nat said, "now come on, let's get your life started."

Sliding her hand through the crook of Nat's arm, Amy's fears slowly began to dissipate as Nat smiled warmly at her as the music started to play. The soft ballad flooded through Amy as she smiled at her dress maker and hair stylist smiled affectionately at her as she took her place behind Lily, her flower girl. Molly and Tazia, her maid of honor and bridesmaid respectively, walked through the white doors into the courtyard, followed by Yann and Sergei, Nat's new boyfriend, the groomsmen to take their place by Russell, who was anxiously awaiting the sight of his bride on the end of the aisle. Jupiter made his way down as the best man which just left Roxie, Hannah and Heather as the other bridesmaids to make their way down, causing Amy's hand to grow sweaty. Nat looked down and smiled, saying "Don't worry, heaven awaits you," leading her through the corridor towards the walkway. "Thanks for doing this Nat," Amy replied with a radiant smile as they neared the walkway. "It's my honor Amy," Nat replied as they were just steps away from the walkway. Both women sucked in a breath before taking the final steps as they were washed with light as Amy beamed at the sight of her love Russell, whose heart was caught in his throat as he saw his bride making her way towards him, a vision in white with Nat by her side. Russell had never been very emotional during his adult years, possibly because of his past, but in this moment, he fought to restrain the tears that threatened to spill down at the sight of his beautiful angel who had, thankfully, agreed to be his wife. Amy felt similar emotions, pure joy and happiness as she inched towards her soon to be husband.

Jupiter beamed at Nat as she guided the white clad Amy down the red velvety carpet towards her lover Russell, as Lily Toussaint smiled as they neared the end of the carpet. As for Amy and Russell, they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other as Amy glided down the aisle, her fears now utterly deserting her, filling her with happiness. Jupiter felt tears grace his own eyes as he flashed back to his own wedding, seeing his beautiful Caroline, her blonde hair flowing, her blue eyes filled with love and hope for the future. Looking over at Russell, he knew his son felt the same as he saw Russell's green eyes glittering with tears. As Amy and Nat stopped just before Russell, Nat turned to Amy, giving her a big hug before stepping to the side to let the ceremony continue. Amy and Russell barely heard the priest talking as they stared into each other's eyes, love and happiness evident in their faces, who were pulled back to reality as Nat nudged Amy to indicate that the priest had said "Do you, Amy Louise Young take Russell Vincent Crane, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" to which she replied with love and confidence in her voice, "I do," to which the priest turned to Russell, asking, "do you, Russell Vincent Crane take Amy Louise Young to be your lawfully wedded wife?" again saying with confidence "I do," to which the priest said the words that everyone had been waiting for, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may seal your union with a kiss." Russell slowly peeled back the veil shielding his beloved's face, wanting to savor the moment. Finally he placed his hand on Amy's cheek, bringing her in for a timeless kiss neither of them would forget.

Russell's other hand rested on Amy's shoulder as Amy placed hers on his sides, as Russell deepened the kiss as happiness flooded throughout his body at the thought of looking into his new wife's eyes. Eventually a need for air forced them apart and as Russell looked into Amy Crane's eyes, he saw the glittering of tears and a twinkle of happiness as the newly wedded couple moved down the aisle. For the newlyweds, the rest of the ceremony was swept up in a daze of happiness, since the only thought each of them had was for each other. The next thing Amy knew was Russell leading her to the dancefloor as Iris began to play, she placed her ring-clad hands on Russell's shoulders as he modestly placed his behind her back as they both began to move to the beat. Amy was overcome by emotion that she had to place her head on Russell's shoulder as he chuckled and kept dancing. Jupiter was being similarly affected with such emotions as thoughts of his wife Caroline flooded his mind, hoping a better future for his son and, now daughter in law, as the couple were preoccupied with their respective spouse. Sergei watched on, wishing Amy a good future as they had both found the right person for them, who was then distracted by the sight of Nat in a purple dress coming through the walkway, taking her hand before leading her onto the dancefloor. Soon the dancefloor was full of couples waltzing to the sweet melody, but all Russell could see was his beautiful wife gazing up at him as he closed the distance between them for a kiss. The sweetness of their kiss was broken as Nat and Sergei tapped on their shoulders, indicating that it was time to go to their motel before their push onto the honeymoon.

As Nat and Sergei wound through the crowds wishing Amy and Russell congratulations before getting into the front of a black suede car to take them to their seaside house they were to stay in for the duration of their honeymoon. Nat waited in the driver's seat as Amy and Russell bid their work colleagues, Jupiter and the children goodbye as they headed towards the car. As Amy fitted her dress into the backseat Nat remarked, "See Amy? That wasn't so bad was it?" as a blush spread across her face. Nat and Russell chuckled as Nat said "I'm just messing with you, you have a wonderful time…Mrs Crane," in a fond tone as she started the car. As for Russell, he was just happy he would be alone with his beautiful new wife for the first time during the day, to enjoy her company and to have a beautiful and sensual wedding night. Never in his life had he been this excited, or this happy to look forward to a night alone with someone. Sergei smiled as he saw Russell beaming at Amy in the rear vision mirror, thinking of his future with Nat and making her forget any distress she had experienced during her life. As for Nat, she just tried to concentrate on the road ahead without looking over at Sergei and how smart he looked in his tuxedo as they neared the coastal regions. Frantically thinking of something to break the silence, Nat suddenly remembered the wedding present that she had made for her blonde-haired friend. "Hey uh…Amy?" she said tentatively, looking into the rear vision mirror to watch for her friend to look up before saying, "There should be a bag in the backseat there, can you see it?" Amy reached down, finding a simple black bag, before pulling out a bottle of champagne out of it, gasping in surprise and happiness. "Just a little something to enjoy on your honeymoon." Nat said as they neared the house.

As Amy and Russell made their way out of the car, Nat and Sergei bid their goodbyes in conjunction with mischievous smiles as they drove off, leaving Amy and Russell alone with the keys to their honeymoon house. Russell smiled jubilantly as he unlocked the door, leading through the corridor into the living room. As he moved gently through, Amy envied his strength as she struggled with her suitcase. Russell, seeing this, smiled compassionately at her before handing her the champagne before taking her bag with ease, moving towards the corridor leading off the left. Amy smiled in an aroused manner as she saw Russell's muscles flex while carrying the suitcases. Amy quickly made her way through, entering the room just as Russell moved out of the walk-in closet, smiling at his new bride. Moving towards her slowly, Russell said gently, "Finally," before sliding his hands on her cheek and neck as he began to kiss her passionately. Amy moaned as they both moved towards the bed, lying back on it as Russell lay on top of her, continuing his massage of her lips. Amy's hands moved from his shoulders to his neck, untying his tie as his hands began to venture downward. As soon as Russell's tie was removed, the newlyweds broke for air, gazing into each other's eyes as Amy's hands rested on Russell's torso. Smiling down on her, Russell said with a voice full of love, "my body is yours my love, do with me as you will," as Amy's bright blue eyes, alive with arousal, flashed with excitement. Flipping them over, Amy gestured for Russell to move up the bed as she stood at the foot of it and began to take off his shoes and socks. Once removed, Amy looked up at her waiting husband as she ventured up his body, a sensual look in her eyes.

Russell watched impatiently as Amy unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down in one smooth motion, his mouth opening slightly as Amy palmed the growing bulge in his briefs. Amy looked up as she undid her dress from the back, sliding his briefs back as she slipped out of the dress. Bringing his erection up, Amy's soft pink lips enveloped the head of Russell's penis, looking on in arousal as Russell's head tipped back, Amy heard a soft moan as she went further down. Russell began to feel faint, the familiar feeling of euphoria beginning to make its presence known but before he could fall over the edge, Amy removed her sweet mouth from Russell before moving over him once more. When Russell had regained his senses, he looked up to see his new wife, clad in the most delicate yet the most sexy white lingerie, complete with a corset, g string and garter, standing before him. As he admired her figure, she leaned forward, ripping open his shirt, revealing his toned torso before climbing on top of him. Moving her g string to one side, Amy gently rubbed Russell's swollen nipples, remembering how sensitive they were, before sliding onto Russell's thick erection. The newlyweds both moaned as Amy began rocking her hips back and forth, Russell arched his back as his eyes rolled into the back of his head with pleasure. Increasing her speed, Amy's loved the attention her clit was receiving from pressing her most intimate region into Russell's groin, her head tipping back in pleasure. As both neared their orgasm, Russell found himself entranced with the way Amy's hair flowed back as her head lolled around and, feeling her clench around him, Russell let loose a guttural cry as he spilled his seed inside of his wife. As Amy collapsed beside him she said, smiling "I love being married," as she giggled into Russell's shoulder as they both attempted to catch their breath. Russell looked over at his smiling and glowing bride before kissing her lightly, letting her snuggle into his chest as they both felt sleep overcome them.


	6. Beginning Life

Beginning life

Amy Crane moved through the police station, her heart racing from the day's events and events yet to come as she moved in the direction of her husband's office. Almost bumping into Chief Yablokov, as she had married junior officer Sergei, Amy quickly and nervously uttered an apology to the pregnant Nat as she opened the door to Russell's office, trying to catch her breath. As Amy stood in the doorway trying to catch her breath, she watched her husband calmly smile at her through his brown rimmed glasses, sipping a cup of tea. Smiling at her heaving chest, Russell calmly said with a hint of arousal, "Everything alright my dear?" as Amy slowly regained her breath and senses. Amy smiled back at her husband, trying to fix her wavy blonde hair as she walked over to him, sitting on his lap when she got there. "I'm done for the day, would you like to stop off at a café before we go home?" Amy enquired innocently, a slight twinkle in her eye at the thought of what she had planned. Russell smiled compassionately, kissing his wife's cheek lovingly before saying, "I'd love to dear, I'll come get you when I'm done," he said as Amy got up towards the door. Watching as Amy's hips swayed out, Russell remarked, "Did I ever tell you your ass looks great in that skirt?" smirking as Amy scoffed, going out of the office.

Amy made her way to Nat's office, humming happily as she went before knocking on the door. "Come in," the new Chief said as Amy went into her office. Amy smiled at the older female as Nat began the struggle to get out of her chair. "Oh no Nat, it's ok," Amy said to the pregnant woman who relaxed back into her seat. "What can I do for you Amy?" she asked, sighing as Amy pulled up a chair, "I wanted to ask for some advice, Russell and I are planning on having a baby soon, what would be the best way to go about it?" she asked, with worry in her blue eyes as Nat smiled compassionately, looking over at the picture on her desk of her boys, Lee, Peter and Andrew. "Well Amy, there are a course of pills you can take before you…you know, to help minimize miscarriage and ectopic pregnancy, you definitely need to keep your exercise up, it'll make labor much easier and you only need 300 calories extra per day," Nat said as Amy listened intently. "How's that for advice?" she said, turning back to her computer. "It was great, thanks Nat," Amy said, moving towards the door. Smiling back at the dark haired woman, Amy opened the door to see Russell standing there, just about to knock. Seeing his wife standing in front of him, Russell smiled and lowered his arm before offering it to Amy. "Thank you Chief, see you tomorrow!" Russell called out to Nat as he saw Sergei walking in the direction of her office. Russell happily led Amy out of the station and to his new green Land Rover he had gotten.

As Russell drove through the streets, Amy smiled at the spacious back seat, thinking of the little ones that were going to fill it. Amy relaxed back into her seat and smiled, thinking of what her children would be like, would they have her hair? Russell's eyes? Amy shivered with glee at the thought of it. Russell noticed the subtle smile on his wife's face and placed his hand on her thigh as his beautiful wife smiled back at him. As they neared the restaurant, Amy felt the familiar stirring in her stomach she had felt throughout her relationship and marriage with Russell. As Russell parked the Land Rover, Amy felt the stirrings diminish somewhat as she smiled fondly at her wedding ring as they got out of the car. As Russell offered his wife his arm, he too thought of children he might have with Amy, having learned from mistakes of his father, he was confident of his fatherly traits. Leading her into the café, Russell sat down beside his wife, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, causing color to come to it. Russell laughed in a charming manner as his wife smiled shyly at him, before saying "I'll get the Caesar salad and the sparkling grape juice," as the waitress came over. Russell ordered Caesar salad and the grape juice, as well as scones and earl grey tea, as Amy smiled at him. Quaint outings like this made Amy appreciate the good times, the times where she could relax with the man she loved and just appreciate her life.

The waitress returned with their food a few minutes later and though Russell wanted to enjoy his scones, Amy couldn't wait to get home, forcing lettuce leaves into her mouth, hurriedly drinking the grape juice. Russell looked over in amusement at his wife, before holding her hand, stopping her hurried motions. "Don't worry my dear, we'll have enough time when we get home," he said, smiling at his wife as she smiled back. The two enjoyed their meal in peace before leaving some change and heading home. Russell took a few moments to note how voluptuous his wife looked in her white tank top and skirt, before pulling into their driveway. Russell got out of the car as Amy did the same, locking the car as they both walked towards the front door. Opening the front door, Amy kicked off her shoes before running up to the bedroom, Russell admiring her shiny calves as she made her way upstairs. As Russell kicked off his shoes, he heard a light thud on the staircase and as he made his way up slowly, he saw Amy's white tank top on the stair. Chuckling, Russell made his way further up, finding her skirt, bra and eventually panties on the stairs before heading into the bedroom that hid his mischievous wife. Opening the door, he saw Amy's blonde hair spread across the pillow, cascading down her milky white shoulders, with a sheet hiding her most intimate regions, causing Russell to growl with pleasure. Amy looked at her husband with a fairly innocent look in her eye, the perfect deception, Russell thought as he moved up the bed to come face to face with his wife.

Amy smiled up at her husband as he suddenly ripped the covers away to reveal her toned naked body, her breasts poking up at him provocatively. Russell was unable to resist as he leaned forward, capturing a nipple in his mouth, causing Amy to moan loudly. Russell looked up at his wife as he continued on his task, reaching for the small gold vibrator on the nightstand, turning it on as he gently bit down on Amy's nipple. Feeling Russell's teeth on her nipple and hearing the familiar buzz of the vibrator caused Amy to pant with excitement as Russell's hand neared her clit. Feeling the vibrations on her clit, Amy jolted up with pleasure, moaning loudly as Russell kneaded her other breast. As Russell straightened up, he placed Amy's hand on the vibrator, leaving both of his hands free to undress. First came the shirt, causing Amy to hungrily lunge on Russell's pink nipple, taking pleasure in his moan as his head tipped back in surprise. Russell hurriedly rid himself of his trousers and briefs as his voluptuous wife lay beneath him, panting with pleasure as the vibrator buzzed on. Russell then picked Amy up, causing her to squeak with surprise, carrying her over to the luxurious recliner he had given her for their first anniversary, placing her on it on her hands and knees. As Amy replaced the vibrator on her clit, Russell plunged into her, causing both of them to moan as he started off at a punishing pace.

Russell's assault on her most intimate region and the vibrator's heavenly pulsations spreading through her body, Amy felt faint, causing the breath to escape her in small puffs as the slapping of her behind against Russell became ever more prominent. Pressing the vibrator even more into her clit, Amy straightened up, holding onto the rise of the recliner for balance, hitting just the right spot on her clit. Russell felt Amy contracting around his member and began to play with her nipple and kiss her back, smiling as he heard Amy moan as she squeezed around his penis, causing a flush of fluid to drench him. From that point on, an animalistic desire overcame Russell, causing him to buck into her like never before, sweat rolling down his face, drenching his blonde locks. Amy heard his hurried moans and looked back at him with a sensual look in her blue eyes, which was all it took for Russell's orgasm to rip through him, throwing his head back as he groaned. Slumping into Amy's back, Russell slowly pushed her down onto her front, hoping to keep his seed inside of her. Telling her not to move, Russell moved over to the nightstand, grabbing tissues to clean himself up before putting his trademark green boxers on, passing Amy some pink panties. Amy put them on, before walking over to their bed, and snuggling in with her husband, Amy, exhausted fell into sleep easily. The next morning, Amy woke to see her husband lying next to her, lightly snoring as she made her way out of the bed. Putting on some jeans and a blue tank top, Amy walked a short distance to the drugstore and, picking up a pregnancy test, smiled with thoughts of blonde haired babies in hers and Russell's future.


	7. Breaking the News

Breaking the news

Amy hummed happily to herself as she attempted to skip down the hallway, feeling oddly weighed down but happy nonetheless. Ever since the weeks had gone by she and Russell had grown closer in both their romantic and their sex lives since Amy had fully moved into his house with a view out over the city in a large apartment complex. Amy smiled once more as she knocked on the Chief's office, a now 7 month pregnant Nat opened the door to greet her smiling detective. Looking at Nat's swollen belly gave Amy shivers of excitement as the dark haired woman greeted her. "Hey Amy what's up?" she said, letting Amy into her office. Amy smiled as she replied, "not much, I just feel so envious of you, it's so easy for you to fall pregnant," looking down at her flat stomach. Nat smiled back at her, placing her hand over Amy's, "don't worry Amy, you're younger than me it shouldn't be too long," as Amy looked up with tears in her eyes. "It's just after everything that's happened with my family I just want to start over, make amends," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek as Nat wiped it away. "And you'll get the chance Amy, you've forgotten that you're not the only one with a less than normal family," she said as Amy sighed and slumped back into her seat, "You're right Nat, I'm sorry…" Amy said, looking into Nat's hazel eyes. "Don't be Amy, it wasn't just me I was referring to. You're married now to a wonderful man, you can trust him and talk to him," Nat said wisely, rubbing her stomach gently.

Amy smiled once more before mustering up the strength to say, "Thanks Nat, you're absolutely r…" Amy began before retching, grabbing the trash can as she threw up the contents of her lunch into it. Nat looked on in surprise as Amy put down the trash can, saying tentatively, "sorry Nat, I don't know what came over me…" as Nat passed her a water bottle. Nat smiled compassionately, looking over at the pictures of her boys and Sergei, before saying, "It's ok, I was using that thing constantly in the first few months of my pregnancies…" her voice trailing off as she looked at Amy in shock. Nat immediately got up and, opening her door, yelled out "YANN!" before making her way back to Amy, saying "I'll be right back, stay here and Yann will look after you," before rushing out, grabbing her keys, phone and wallet. Unlocking her car, Nat was filled with excitement and nervousness as she rushed to the drugstore, parking quickly before moving as fast as she could through the store, looking for a pregnancy test. Moving towards the counter, Nat's hands were shaking as she handed him the money before rushing out once more. Driving back, Nat parked the car and moved quickly into her office, seeing Amy, Yann and Russell near to her, her complexion pale green. Nat passed her the water bottle once more, urging her to drink up. Amy drank the whole bottle before sitting back in her chair in her original state. The four of them sat in relative silence as Nat got out the pregnancy test, handing it to Amy.

Amy looked up at Nat in shock as the 7 month pregnant woman held out the box in front of her. Trying to laugh it off, Amy smiled up at Nat, saying half-heartedly, "you don't need those Nat, you already know you're pregnant, you have the ultrasound to prove it!" Nat's stony expression remained unmovable as she helped Amy onto her feet, moving her in the direction of the women's toilets. "They're not for me, as you might have guessed, it's for you" she said, shutting the door to the toilets behind her. "Have you had a lot of water?" she asked, an urgent tone evident in her voice, still holding the box in front of Amy. Amy nodded, and said "and I haven't peed since you left," as Nat smiled eagerly, "perfect, then you should have no troubles. I bought the 3 pack, just to be sure," she finished, pointing to the box. Amy smiled before saying, "I hope I am Nat, I want little Stephen to have a friend," she said, looking down at Nat's swollen stomach. Nat smiled back, before ushering her into the stall, before walking into the adjacent one, as the little boy in her stomach was using her bladder as a punching bag. Nat knocked lightly on the door as she heard Amy ruffle her skirt up, "hey Amy, I'm sorry if I freaked you out before, having a baby is tough, but's definitely worth it," as she heard the box open. Amy sighed with relief, hearing Nat's words, before replying, "Thanks Nat, I just hope I'll be a good mother to this child, given everything that's happened regarding my family." Nat smiled as Amy replied, reinforcing "Hey, don't think like that, our experiences only make us stronger, and your sense of justice will show through. If you are pregnant, that kid is going to have the most amazing parents ever."

As Nat heard the flush of the toilet, she flushed the stall she was in, moving out to find Amy placing a pregnancy test on the side of the sink before swigging down the second bottle of water. Finishing it, Amy paced around the room waiting for her bladder to fill once more. Nat looked over at her in a concerned manner before filling up the water bottle once more before heading out of the bathroom to grab a chair for the both of them. As she exited the bathroom, Russell appeared out of nowhere, following her to her office, asking for an update and the result of the test. "She's taken one test but I didn't see it, we're going to take 2 more to be sure. Now can you help me with this chair?" Pointing to the chair Amy was previously on as she wheeled out her office chair in the direction of the bathroom. Indicating for Russell to remain outside, Nat wheeled in the chair to the bathroom and putting it in front of Amy for her to sit down in. She then headed back outside to take the chair Russell was holding for her to sit on, placing it adjacent to Amy. Looking over at the blonde haired woman, Nat enquired "do you want to look at the result of the test after they've been taken or when they're all completed?" causing Amy to look up absent mindedly. "We can look at them when all of them are done," she said before taking the second one and moving to the stall.

Several minutes of Amy drinking and pacing back and forth went by, all three tests were resting on the side of the sink, Nat staring into the wall impatiently. Amy leaned back against the stall, staring at the ceiling in anxiety with Nat looking at her in a concerned manner. "Do you want to see it or shall I?" the dark haired woman enquired, shattering the silence. Amy snapped out of her anxiety induced stupor briefly to look back at Nat, nodding to the tests before saying "you can do it Nat, I trust you," as Nat stood up, picking up the tests. Nat took a deep breath as she looked at the tests before saying, "Negative," placing them on her lap. Amy turned around in shock, looking at Nat's face for any sign of deception as Nat looked back at her. Amy breathed out, sitting against the stall before saying, "well there it is, what a relief." Amy's breaths became more irregular as Nat stared back at her, "I don't think Russell and I were ready anyway, perhaps this is for the best," she said as her eyes started to water up, causing Nat to stand next to her. Amy started to cry quietly, so as not to evoke Russell's panic, before saying "God why the hell am I crying over nothing? It's negative, I can just move on," she said as her tears and sobs let loose. Nat looked over at the door as Russell rushed to Amy's side as sobs wracked her body. "Russell…we're…we're not having a baby, I'm so sorry," Amy said to Russell as tears pricked his own emerald eyes. Cuddling her and stifling his own sobs, Russell wrapped his arm around his wife, saying "It's alright love, we may not pregnant now, but we will be,"

Nat took a deep breath before saying, "there will be no need to wait, the tests are positive," as the pair turned to face her. "It's positive?" Amy asked, gulping back tears as Nat nodded, smiling, "well now you know how you really feel," passing them the tests, as Russell slipped his arms around his wife. "Oh god Nat, that was risky," Amy sobbed into the hug as Nat beamed back at them, "I'm so happy for you guys," she said as she opened the door to the corridor. As Nat made her way out of the toilet, Hannah, Yann and Roxie crowded around them as Amy and Russell made their way to his office. Standing beside them, Nat took an official stance as she spoke, "I'm sure you're all wondering and curious as to what happened back there, and I am pleased to announce that Mr and Mrs Crane have news for you all," she said, turning to the pair. Russell smiled back at the Chief before continuing, "Thank you Nat, now I won't keep you in suspense any longer, Amy and I are expecting our first child," smiling as everyone began clapping, as Nat smiled at the couple. Russell held his wife against his side affectionately as Nat began to speak once more. "Well considering your earlier incident Amy, you can take as much time off as you need if you feel ill, Sergei and Rose can take your place if needed," the older woman said to Amy who smiled gratefully, self-consciously rubbing her tiny bump.

As Russell drove smiling back home, he passed Amy his phone, inferring to her to call Jupiter. Amy smiled back as she dialed the number. A weary voice answered, "Hello?" as Amy said, "Hi Jupiter, i's Amy, Russell and I have some news, could you be at our place as soon as possible?" she asked as she waited for Jupiter's response. Hearing a chuckle on the other end of the line, Jupiter replied, "of course my dear, I'm on my way." Amy smiled hearing this, before saying "Thanks Jupiter, see you soon," she said as she hung up, relaxing into her seat as Russell pulled into the carpark. Russell locked the car as he heard Amy shut the car door as they made their way through to the front door. Amy unlocked the front door and, kicking off her shoes, sighed with relief as her feet were freed. Russell smiled at his wife as he moved through the corridor to the kitchen, where he pulled out the scones out of the fridge and turned the kettle on. Amy slumped back onto the couch, watching her husband prepare a light meal before Jupiter arrived. Just as Russell had warmed up the scones and poured out 3 cups of tea, the doorbell rang. Russell put the refreshments on the coffee table in front of Amy as he went to open the door. Inviting his father in, Russell sat beside Amy as Jupiter took a seat on the adjacent chair. "Dad, Amy and I have some news," Russell told the elderly man as Jupiter looked at him in surprise, "Oh?" he enquired politely, a slight smile encompassing his face. "Amy's pregnant," Russell said with a smile on his face as his father's face lit up, hugging the trio together, laughing happily.


	8. Finally

Finally

Amy Crane sighed happily, sinking into the couch as her muscles relaxed, wonderful smells wafting from the kitchen as Russell made dinner. Three years into marriage had not been easy, but worth it as Amy reflected on her life. Jimmy and Nat, now Chief of the police force, had finally tied the knot, after Nat was discharged out of hospital for her stints in the Wastes and Roxie was now living with them with Jack, her son. Amy was now mentoring Rose, Russell's adopted sister, the newest recruit into the Pacific Bay police force and Amy was now a Chief Inspector. Hannah and Heather, sitting next to her, had conceived a child through IVF so both Heather and Amy were anxiously awaiting the arrival of their own respective babies. As they were both nine months pregnant, Russell and Hannah were now on food duty as they frantically prepared food for their craving wives. "I can't wait until our babies come," Heather said, rubbing her belly as Amy smiled back at her. "Did you guys ask what the sex was?" Amy replied as Heather shook her head. "Yeah us neither, I'd like it to be a surprise," Amy said, smiling back in Russell's direction. "How's that food going?" Heather yelled out to the kitchen dwellers, who were now rushing to prepare the food. "Nearly done!" A nervous Hannah replied as Russell rushed in a Caesar salad and lasagna to his pregnant wife and Heather. As soon as Hannah finished the crème brulee, Russell walked over to the heavily pregnant women on the couch only to discover that the main courses had been consumed in the space of only 10 minutes. "Wow you both were hungry," Russell joked as both women looked at him, annoyance written all over their faces. "Dessert should be here soon," he said to Amy, looking at her lovingly, rubbing her belly before kissing her. "Is there anything I can do for you my love?" he asked her, as Amy's annoyance began to decrease. "A massage would be lovely," she answered as Russell made his way to the back of the couch before beginning to massage her shoulders.

Amy moaned in pleasure as Russell's fingers worked their magic on her sore joints, relaxing more into the cushions. Heather looked on in envy as Hannah made her way over with the puddings. "Thanks babe," Heather said in a sugary tone as she began to dip into the little bowl. Hannah went back to get the other bowl, seeing Amy was distracted by Russell's ministrations and quickly rushed back as Russell stopped massaging. She placed the bowl in Amy's hands and sat back into the adjoining armchair, exhausted after such rushed cooking. Not five minutes after Hannah had slumped back she heard a piercing scream coming from Heather, her eyes snapping open in fear and concern. Heather's hands were shaking as she looked down at her swollen belly. Hannah rushed to get the overnight bag, stuffed full of towels, clothes and other essentials before making her way over to her girlfriend, now in labor. Just as Heather managed to get onto her feet, a gush of liquid came spilling out of her, causing Hannah to frantically reach into the overnight bag for a towel. No sooner than Heather began to clean herself, a knock at the door sent Russell rushing from Amy's side to the front door. Opening the door, he saw Nat standing there, having heard the scream from across the hall. "Do you guys need any help?" she asked Russell as she made her way through the hall to the living room. "We all need help now," Amy said, a look of pain evident on her face. Russell, concerned, immediately rushed back to Amy, helping her to her feet, grabbing their own overnight bag. "Has your water broken my dear?" he asked as Amy's breaths became shallower. "No but…it hurts," she managed to say between breaths. "Russell she's having contractions, we all gotta go," Nat said, looking into Russell's concerned face. Russell managed to scoop his pregnant wife up into his arms, though Hannah struggled to move Heather towards the door. Nat made her way over and picked up Heather, tossing the overnight bags into Hannah's arms as the five of them headed out of the door.

Nat's land rover zoomed down the highway, the navigation system struggling to keep up. Russell had volunteered to sit in the back with Hannah and Amy, holding her hand as looks of pain passed across her beautiful features. Heather sat in the front as Nat neared the intersection close to the hospital. "Why have we stopped?" Heather said in a painful tone as Nat stopped at the lights. "Red light Heather, don't worry we're nearly there," she replied calmly as the lights turned green. "Hurry up Nat! You have no idea how much this hurts," Amy said as Nat turned right onto the street before going into the hospital's driveway. "Don't worry Amy, you're in good hands now," Nat said, switching off the ignition before shutting the door. Rushing around to Heather's side, Nat unbuckled the seatbelt after opening the door before lifting her up. Hannah had already gotten out, overnight bags in her arms, as Russell made his way around the car with a groaning Amy in his arms. Some medics had seen the two pregnant women and were already rushing towards the company with two wheelchairs. Soon Amy and Heather were wheeled into the checking room, Hannah, Nat and Russell in tow. To their surprise, Andrea, Yann and his family, Roxie and Jimmy were waiting there, smiling in surprise as their saw both women in labor. "Hey guys," Amy groaned as another contraction ripped through her body. Russell and Hannah left their wives with Nat as they walked over to the check in counter. "Uh…excuse me?" Hannah said to the pink streaked blonde sitting at the desk, who then looked up sassily. Looking Hannah up and down, the receptionist then replied in an unamused tone, "Can I help you?" Russell, whose poker face exterior began to crack as he looked back at Amy, now death staring the desk, hurriedly said, "Our wives are in labor, can you check us in?" The receptionist's eyes flicked to Russell, filling with amour at the sight of the blond haired man, replied "well, we're all full at the moment, but…for a little something…I may be able to make room for y..." the receptionist was cut off as Amy's fist made contact with her jaw, before she yelled in her face, "Look bitch, is there room for us or not?"

The receptionist nodded nervously as she called up an attendant as Amy slumped back into the wheelchair. "That," Nat motioned towards the swinging door which the receptionist quickly exited through, "is part of the reason why I don't want kids." Not long after, the attendant came back, motioning for both women to go through the swinging doors. Nat took her place behind Heather and Amy was wheeled through by Russell. Amy's moans of pain came more frequently, causing Russell to rush into the delivery room. The nurses, midwives and the doctor were all crowded around the bed, made ready for Amy. Russell stopped the wheelchair and began to help Amy out of it, lifting her onto the bed as a gush of liquid leaked out of the bottom of her dress. Amy cried in pain as another, more intense, contraction rippled through her body, causing Russell to grasp Amy's hand. Amy grasped back, so much that it hurt, but Russell didn't care, the sight of his angel in pain causing tears to come to his eyes. In an effort to hide his emotion, Russell dipped his forehead to rest against Amy's, as she continued to groan in pain. After inspection of Amy's genitals, the midwife said calmly, "You're at 10 centimeters my dear, get ready to push." Amy looked at Russell, fear in her eyes, as she said "please don't leave me." Russell, so overwhelmed by emotion, pressed his lips against his wife's, tears streaming down both their faces. "It's almost time Mrs Crane, you'll need to push soon," the nurse said gently, as Amy and Russell broke the kiss. Amy's face contorted with pain as she began to push with the contraction, causing the nurse's face to light up in surprise. "Well done Mrs Crane, the cervix is beginning to open," she said as the pain on Amy's face began to fade. Feeling the presence of another oncoming contraction, Amy looked at Russell. "I can do this Russell, I just need you here more than ever now," she said as Russell's tears began to fade. Kissing her lightly, Russell looked at her confidently, saying, "You've faced so much peril on your own, I won't abandon you now."`

After what seemed like hours, Amy was still in labor, clinging to Russell's hand as contraction after contraction waved through her body. Suddenly, the nurse looked up in surprise, saying "This is earlier than expected, but the baby's head is beginning to crown," as Amy looked up, her beautiful features reddened as Russell looked on. "Now Mrs Crane, let the contraction do the work, it should be over soon," the nurse said gently as Amy felt the next contraction approaching. As Amy grimaced in pain, she and Russell heard the nurse say, "Well done Mrs Crane the head is almost out," smiling up at Amy as the contraction subsided. Several contractions and grunts of pain later, the baby's head had not emerged, until "Push Mrs Crane! One more!" the nurse urged Amy as she pushed with all her might, almost blacking out until she saw the nurse's arms moved downward. Russell's hand was now crushed under Amy's grip, but happiness overwhelmed him as he saw the nurse move to the sink to cut the umbilical cord. As the nurse turned around, Russell's and Amy's hearts leapt as they saw a beautiful baby in the nurse's arms, looking around the room in wonder, but completely at peace. As the nurse wrapped the baby in a white medical cloth, she looked back at the new parents before saying, "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Crane, on the birth of your daughter." Amy's eyes filled with tears as Russell's face lit up, burying her face into his chest, before turning back to see the nurse placing the little girl into her arms. Amy then burst into tears as Russell's arms slid around her, looking at their daughter's face. She had little tufts of blonde hair, but what captivated Amy were her eyes. Looking back at Russell, tears streaming down her face, she managed to say "She has your eyes Russell," as Russell looked back with love and affection in his own. "What would you like to call her my sweet?" he asked gently, coddling her slightly. "Alana Caroline, sweet yet sophisticated," she replied confidently as Russell's eyes filled with grateful tears. "My daughter, Alana, and my beautiful wife Amy," he replied before sealing their lips together passionately as Alana's tiny legs kicked around.

No sooner than the kiss had broken, the delivery room filled with the company, including Hannah and Heather, with a fussy baby of their own. "Hey guys, just wanted to check in," Nat said smiling at the happy couple before looking back at Jimmy. Pushing through the crowd of people, Russell smiled at Jupiter who made his way to the front before saying, "Congratulations Russell, on the birth of your child." Russell, up until this moment, was awash with happiness snapped back to reality before going back the bed. "Everyone, I would like to introduce our daughter, Alana Caroline Crane," he said proudly as everyone's faces filled with joy. "Well that's a relief, didn't want you stealing our baby's gender," Hannah jokingly said before continuing, "This is our son Leonardo Jude Valentine," as everyone flocked around the baby in Heather's arms. Jupiter's eyes filled with tears as he made his way over to Russell before embracing him passionately. "This is a wonderful surprise Russell, thank you. I always thought I'd bring back your mother through the Utopians, but now you've brought her back in another way," he said as the tears streamed down his weary face. Russell smiled back lovingly before saying, "Actually, Amy named our daughter dad, she's the one you have to thank," he said before looking back at his wife, now glowing with happiness. Jupiter slowly made his way over, gratitude beaming out of his features before wrapping his arms around Amy, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "You're the best daughter in law I could have hoped for Amy, thank you so much. There's no one I would trust more than you or Nat to look after Rose," he said lovingly as he stroked Alana's head, who was now sleeping in Amy's arms. "Thank you so much Jupiter, I wish I could have had a father like you growing up," she said smiling, "but in terms of Rose, I think Nat would have done a better job." Nat, preoccupied with Leonardo, turned back to Amy before heading over to peer into Alana's soft features. "You guys are so cute, you make me want to have kids!" she said as Jimmy looked over, hope spreading across his face. The whole company laughed as both Amy and Heather held their newborns, hope spreading through their hearts as hope and ideas for the future entered their minds.


End file.
